Jamie Reagan Never Saw This Coming
by seg92
Summary: Jamie Reagan has decided to create a backup option of becoming a lawyer without his family knowing and while undergoing this pursuit he encounters a drug bust on the job that completely changes his life. Warning: This story will contain mild violence and mention of drugs.
1. The Bombshells

Jamie Reagan Never Saw This Coming

Disclaimer: I not own Blue Bloods, I only own my ideas.

1. Bombshells

The day had started off fairly routine for Jamie Reagan except for the fact today he was on night shift he woke up showered, and went for a two mile run. After his run he came back to his apartment watched some television, did a little laundry and cleaned up the mess he had made in his apartment. Although to anyone else's eye the apartment looked perfectly clean except to Officer Jamie Reagan there was some things that needed cleaning. Once all of the cleaning was done Jamie Reagan decided to walk down to the floor of his building and check his mail hoping to find something other than bills. After Jamie had opened up his mail box and gathered up his mail he headed back upstairs to his apartment. Inside of the apartment Jamie sat down on a bar stool in his kitchen and started to read his mail. At first it was nothing to out of the ordinary just some bills that needed to be paid, a Ralph Lauren magazine of the latest styles and then his hand landed on the envelope he has been waiting for weeks to see. This was the envelope that contained the results of the Bar exam. Even though Jamie did not tell anyone in his family that he had taken the bar exam, that did not stifle the excitement and panic he suddenly felt when opening the envelope. Then all of a sudden Jamie's hands froze as he inwardly thought, "What if I did not pass the exam?" After putting this thought to ease by telling himself that it would not matter if he passed or not because no one knows why Jamie had requested a few months ago a change in his schedule to a week of night tours.

"-"

Although Jamie knew that his family had their suspicions, the Sunday before the week of night tours and the exam his father called him to help clear Sunday dinner. Once Jamie had reached the kitchen and started to rinse the plates his father had just washed.

His father and boss said, "So I saw on the schedule for your division that your sergeant approved a switch of shifts between you and an officer Garcia, I am just curious but why did you switch shifts I thought most cop avoid the night shift?"

"I just switched tours to help Garcia out."Jamie said while drying a plate.

"Well that was considerate of you but Jamie you do know that this means you are going to have two weeks of night shifts this month?" Frank said while washing another plate.

Inwardly Jamie said to himself what can I say to get my father off of my back and then his mind settled on the obvious, "I know."

"Alright then what do you say we finish up these dishes." Frank said with a smile.

After Jamie nodded the two men returned to the task at hand.

"-"

As Jamie smiled and reached for the envelope to open it Jamie's mind flashed to the following Sunday. After he had walked up the driveway to his father's house next Sunday Jamie had felt like he would collapse on his feet. However before Jamie entered the house he took one last sip of his coffee crumpled up the cup and stuffed it in his pocket. As he opened the door and stepped inside the house Jamie placed a smile on his face. Once inside the house Jamie took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack and announced his presence. After hanging up the coat Jamie heard the voice of his sister Erin say, "Jamie can you help me in the kitchen." As Jamie made his way to the kitchen he passed his highly energized nephews Jack and Sean after a quick hug he continued into the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen he said, "Hey sis what can I help you with."

Without looking away from a pot on the stove Erin said "Can you please make a salad."

Inwardly Jaime groaned but said, "Sure."

After the salad was made and Jamie placed it on the table Erin carried out the last dish of food and announced dinner. Once everyone was seated Jamie knew he could no longer hide from his family. After grace Danny was the first one to say what was on every ones minds.

"Hey Erin what did you have him do in the kitchen he look as white as a sheet." Danny said

"All I had him do was make a salad." Erin replied

As Jamie rolled his eyes, at Danny's attempt to blame the problem on his sister, his nephew Sean spoke up "What does it mean to look as white as a sheet?"

This question deterred the further interrogation that was to come as Joe explained it meant you do not look well. However the silence did not last since after Jack learned the meaning he looked at his uncle and asked flat out "Why do you look so horrible?"

As Jamie smiled he got lost in thought and said to himself if only they knew as he thought of a reply however this train of thought was cut short by his brother Joe snapping his fingers in front of his face. So Jamie replied, "I took a week of night shifts."

After hearing his reply all of the attention that was so focused on him turned on his father. "Dad why did you let him take a week of unnecessary night shifts?" Erin asked.

However before Frank could speak Jamie spoke up" Erin it was not his fault it was my choice so if you want to blame anyone then you should blame me."

The whole table seemed to be in shock that Jamie would willingly take a week of night shifts except for Frank who already thought he knew why. It was his niece Nikki and brother Danny simultaneously who broke the silence, "why?"

"Because a fellow officer needed to switch tours." Jamie replied as he saw the looks of understanding wash over everyone's face he inwardly sighed at the relief that the story he had told his dad had held since it was only partially true.

"-"

As Jamie slid the letter out he felt like it was Christmas morning. As he read the letter the excitement inside of him grew and then exploded when he saw, "We are pleased to inform you that you have passed the bar exam that you took the week of February 20th."

After the rest of the day passed and it was time for Jamie to go to work when he walked in to the station he had a huge grin on his face. His partner Eddie Janko in response said, "Reagan you do know you are not supposed to be happy about staying up all night and touring the streets of New York right?"

"I know its just been a great day I do not possibly see how it could go wrong." Jamie

"Okay if you say so, well lets get this over with." Eddie

Most of the shift was as Jamie had expected since he was on the night shift Jamie had decided it was not necessary to turn around and grab his cell phone he forgot in his apartment for he did not expect anyone in his family to call him. Jamie would have been mistaken. Since this was his first night shift after the voluntary shift his family was concerned and wanted to call and check up on him.

"-"

Before Frank went to bed he decided that he would call and check in on his youngest son however he was a little disappointed when the call was not answered and instead went to voice-mail after eight rings. Instead of leaving a voice-mail Frank hung up the phone and decided what he had to say could wait. As Frank was deciding this in Joe's apartment, Joe was texting Jamie, "Hey Jamie, just wanted to say hi and see how the shift was going. Stay safe and call me when you get off of shift." After sending his message Joe headed for bed. After Danny and Linda had tucked their kids in he decided to call his brother however when he got voice-mail he just hung up and then called right back because he thought it was possible Jamie was in the middle of a call however when he got voice mail again Danny left a message asking for Jamie to call him in the morning. Also that night his sister who was working late on a case Jamie was involved in called Jamie and left a message asking Jamie to call her back in the morning.

"-"

However as Jamie's calm night was starting to reach the end everything changed when the radios crackled to life and announced a final call a robbery in progress three blocks away from their present location a block away from the police station. When Jamie and Eddie arrived on scene the suspect was seen running out of the store and around the corner. Little did Jamie know but his role was about to be reversed from arresting officer to witness and victim.

As Jamie chased after the suspect of the robbery and realized that he had lost track of the guy he stumbled upon another police cruiser thinking that it was his backup Jamie started to approach the cruiser however as he was walking towards the cruiser he saw something he was not expecting the cops were shaking hands with a well known gang leader in the state of New York, instantly Jamie silenced his radio and started to walk to a hidden alcove to observe what was happening. In fact everything happened so fast that it started to make Jamie's head spin. One second he was approaching an alley while following a suspect and then next thing he knows he is stumbling across a pair of cops with the head of a gang family. Or at least he thought he was being quite but then all of a sudden the group of men turned around when they heard a voice behind Jamie say," Can I help you?" Before Jamie could respond the head of the gang family whose name is escaping Jamie reached for his waistband and pulled out a gun and ordered the man behind him to remove Jamie's bullet proof vest. As Jamie was feeling hands reach for the vest he started to struggle to try and keep the hands away from the vest that was made to protect an officer. However this effort was all in vain since within two seconds Jamie was outnumbered. The first cop whose name was George threw a swift kick at Jamie's knees causing his hands to fly forewords and try to protect his body from the impact. However before Jamie's body fully fell to the ground he was forcefully pulled back up by his hands and another man Jamie knew to be named Kyle grabbed for the gun while the third secured Jamie's hands with a pair of handcuffs and removed the bullet proof vest. Unaware of what was to happen next Jamie's mind inwardly asked," What can be done to get out of this situation and where is my partner Eddie." However before Jamie could react the gang leader approached gun still raised however instead of the seeing only a gun pointed at Jamie's face he also saw a syringe. All he heard as the syringe approached his arm held steady by the cops and handcuffs was George ask the gang leader what do we do with him?" The reply was short but in that moment before darkness consumed Jamie's vision from whatever was in that needle he heard the gang leader whose name Jamie remembered to be Carlos reply "We will dump him in the river, now pull the car around."

Before Jamie passed out and lost complete consciousness, he began to think to himself, "What if I do not escape this? How will my family take the news? I wonder if my partner noticed that I am missing yet." These thoughts were cut short by the feeling of floating, at first Jamie thought that this was a side effect of whatever was in that syringe then he realized as he felt a dull ache envelope his body that it was just his body forcefully being thrown into the trunk of a car.


	2. Unease and an Arrangement

Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has commented, gave advice, followed and favorited this story. It was wonderful to read all of your opinions and see how many people are interested in the story so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods, I only own my ideas.

2. Unease and an Arrangement

Joe Reagan had a hard time sleeping last night because surprisingly he had not gotten through to Jamie. So when Joe did roll over to finally turn off his alarm at 7:30A.M. The following morning he felt like he had not slept and would need about three cups of coffee to get moving. However coffee was not the only thing that was on Joe's mind. In fact instead of heading straight to the coffee pot to start his coffee like he did every morning, instead he walked over to where his phone was charging and checked to see if he had received any messages from his little brother. However when Joe did finally reach his phone, he was a little heartbroken to see that his little brother had not called. Instead of worrying too much about this idea since it could simply be explained by the fact that Jamie Reagan was kept busy during his shift and had no time to make any personal calls. Joe forced himself to put his concern for Jamie to the back of his mind and continue on in his usual morning routine before work. Since if it was the case that Jamie did not have time to call Jamie would call shortly since his shift would be over in under a half hour.

However what Joe was unaware of was as he was starting his morning routine and trying to mentally convince himself that there was nothing to worry about, across town Jamie's partner Eddie was desperately trying to reach him on the radio. For he had not returned to the squad car at their designated meeting time which was two minutes ago and had been radio silent for the past five minutes.

"Jamison Reagan what is your twenty."

"****************************************************************************************************************************"

A few blocks away Carlos, George and Kyle had just finished shutting the trunk successfully trapping Jamie inside with no way to escape and would be unconscious for a while form the drugs they had given him. When all of a sudden, the group of men heard Officer Reagan's radio crackle to life at their feet with the officer's partners request that Officer Jamison Reagan report in. Once this was heard Carlos decided that if this was to work and everyone was to get away scot-free then no one could know where Jamison Reagan really was.

So Carlos let out a loud frustrated sigh and then announced,"Alright, this is how it is going to go. First we are going to go into our warehouse that is half a block away. Then we are going to remove all forms of identification from his clothing and place them onto the fake NYPD back up uniforms. I will hold onto his wallet keys and the like we have Xavier (the guy who spotted Jamie in the ally) get dressed up in the uniform for he looks enough like Jamison to pull off impersonating him. Then we have him enter the NYPD and sign Jamison off of shift after he has signed off of shift he will meet us…"Carlos's thoughts were cut short however by the voice of Eddie Janco on the radio at their feet. "Officer Jamison Reagan report."

Without another word Carlos picked up the radio and handed it to Officer Kyle who was the best known for voice impersonations and had spent the most time with Jamison when he worked a tour out of the twelfth. So he knew a little bit of how Jamison would reply to this order.

As Kyle was ready to push the talk back and report for Jamie he was interrupted by Eddie.

Eddie had decided that she should try one more time to reach her partner before she sounded an all call to dispatch. For Eddie was aware that Jamie had pulled this type of stunt before, when he was the one to corner his grandfather's attacker. "Officer Jamison Reagan report."

After Eddie had finished speaking Kyle pressed the talk back and said,"Jamie Reagan reporting"

Eddie was relieved to hear his voice and to know that he was alright after she took a breath to calm the fear that had arisen inside of her she said, "what is your twenty?"

"Suspect escaped chased him about three blocks almost at station."Kyle said with ease.

Eddie was a little troubled by this reply for it did not sound anything like Jamie although she thought it could just be exhaustion and heavy breathing from the chase that made his voice sound slightly different so she let it slide, "Should I bring the squad in?"

"10-4" Jamie replied.

With that Eddie hung up the radio and finished her drive to the station.

After hanging up the radio Kyle, Carlos, George and Xavier smiled a sinister smile, got in the car and headed to the warehouse just a block away. As George drove Carlos spoke, "After we arrive Xavier go change then go to the station to sign Jamie off shift. Kyle and George follow so you can also sign off shift and make sure no one notices the fake Reagan. Then meet me back at the car. Understood?"

Kyle George and Xavier at the same time replied,"Yes boss."

"Alright we are here now let us get going." Carlos replied

"****************************************************************************************************************************"

As Carlos George and Kyle and Xavier were putting the final touches on their plan across town the other members of the Reagan family were starting their days. At Danny and Linda's house after eating breakfast Danny noticed that his phone had been mysteriously silent all morning which was unusual. When Danny checked his phone he realized that his phone was on silent. As Danny searched through his call logs he realized that his brother, Jamie did not call him back. After a quick glance at the clock which read 8:00 A.M. Danny realizes it is possible his brother has just had a long shift and could still be on shift finishing up some paperwork from the night before and that Jamie will call when he could.

As Frank Reagan was walking to the kitchen that morning he could not deny the concern he felt when he realized that his youngest son had not called. As he entered the kitchen he realized his father was already up. So he thought why not ask so Frank calmly spoke and said,"Morning pop, did anyone call this morning?"

"Morning Francis no, no one called this morning you waiting for a call from someone in particular? If so I can call your cell if they call during the day."

Frank just smiled his worried smile and said, "No I am sure everything is fine."

"Now son wait I know you and that is your worried expression so what is bothering you?"

Before Frank had a chance to answer, Erin and Nikki walked through the door. With Erin asking "Hey dad do you have a minute? I need your input."

Frank said,"Sure but can I first get a cup of coffee and some breakfast? Would you two like to join us?"

Erin knew that this was her father's way of saying he needed a little more time before diving into work so she said, "Sure can I help make it?"

To this Henry replied while looking at his son concerned,"Nope already done."

Nikki chimed in and said, "All right let's eat."

As Frank, Henry, Erin and Nikki were all settling down for breakfast, at the precinct Eddie arrived to sign off shift. As Eddie approached the time clock she was looking around to see where Jamie was but when she caught a glimpse of the back of what she thought was Jamie's head she felt there was nothing to fear for her partner was fine or so she thought. However, what Eddie did not realize was that this was an impersonator and the real Jamison Reagan or Jamie as his family and friends call him was unconscious and tied up in the trunk of a black Ford Taurus located in a parking garage just about four blocks away.

After breakfast was finished and Nikki went upstairs to brush her hair Frank took a sip of coffee and said,"So Erin what is it that you need my help with?"

To this Erin sighed and said, "I honestly do not know dad. This case I am working on is complicated and the arresting officer's report has a few concerns at best."

Frank replied with a smile since for the moment he thought that this problem was going to be an easy fix, "Well I know what I can do. I will find out who the arresting officer is, and have him or her report to your office for trial prep. Just tell me who the arresting officer is?"

However all hope vanished from his face when he heard his daughter sigh and say," It is not that easy I wish it was that easy."

"Erin enlighten me why is it not that easy? It sounds to me like you just have to talk to the arresting officer?" Frank asked.

"Dad it is not that easy because the arresting officer was Vinnie Cruz and as you know he was killed in the line of duty."

"Oh, well then I guess the only other person who would have witnessed the case would have been his partner that day which should be Jamie?" Frank replied. By the slight smile that appeared on Erin's face Frank could tell that he was right. So before Erin could open up her mouth to speak he said,"Erin why do you need me to call Jamie and tell him to come down and see you for trial prep?"

To this Erin sighed and then replied,"Dad that is the problem the trial is in less than a week away and I was handed the case just yesterday and when I called Jamie he never called me back."

Franks took another sip of coffee and then said, "Erin you know he was working the late shift last night right? It is possible depending on the time you called that he was busy at work protecting the streets and did not have a chance to call you back. Erin I would try not to worry. Tell you what after I read all the morning briefs which Includes night shifts time clocks I will call and let you know if there is anything to worry about."

"****************************************************************************************************************************"

As Frank, Erin and Nikki were gathering up there things and heading for the office and school Kyle, George and Xavier were sneaking out the back door of the precinct to meet their boss in the parking garage. All three men had a grin on their faces when they arrived at Carlos's car. Which told Carlos that everything had gone smoothly so Carlos said," Get in we have another stop to make."

To this Xavier replied, "Boss I know we did not have time to discuss the full plan but when are we going to get rid of the problem in the trunk?"

Carlos first let out a light laugh then said,"Soon but first we have to get enough information to keep people who will come looking for Officer Jamison Reagan off the case. So for now we are going to his apartment. When we reach the apartment you three will go inside up to his apartment remember you are to avoid all security systems here is the key I found it in his vest pocket. When you arrive at the apartment make sure you do not move anything that does not need to be moved and put everything back where you found it. Here's what you are to do once you are inside of his apartment find his contacts on a cell, home phone laptop or wherever they are stored copy them onto this phone or this flash drive and then head back to the car understood?" As Carlos looked to his right and in the rear view mirror he saw everyone nod their heads in understanding.

"****************************************************************************************************************************"

As Carlos's men were approaching the apartment suspicion was becoming the name of the game in the commissioners officer since after Franks daughter and himself had gone their separate ways the first file he looked over this morning were the time charts. For some reason as Frank was making his way through all the divisions time charts he felt worried when he saw he had finally come to the twelfths. However his panic eased as he saw his son had clocked in and out for the day and had no incidents. From the looks of the file in front of him Frank Reagan thought his youngest son had a very calm night and was probably just at home resting. So he picked up his phone and called Erin to tell her from what he could tell there was nothing to worry about.

"****************************************************************************************************************************"

Meanwhile Carlos's men entered to find a clean and pristine apartment with everything labeled and in easy access so there job was done in less than five minutes. Once they arrived back in the car with the numbers in a burn phone and a few passwords for work emails saved on a flash drive.

After everyone was seated in the car, George asked,"What is next?"

Carlos replied, "Now we call a lackey to help us with the dump its self let me… think ah yes Sam still needs to prove his merit. George you drive while I call Sam." However before a response could be heard there was a bashing noise coming from the trunk. "I thought I told you to tie him up." Carlos yelled.

The three other men in the car replied, "Boss we did and plus the drugs you gave him I have no clue why he is even awake let alone alert enough to make that much noise."

"****************************************************************************************************************************"

A few blocks away at the police station Detectives Joe and Danny Reagan were both walking in when they saw each other and at the same time said hi. Joe decided to break the silence morning tiredness had caused by saying," So Danny have you talked to Jamie lately?"

To this question Danny just started to laugh however when he saw the puzzled look that was on his brother Joe's face he pulled himself together and said, "Sorry just find it funny because I was just about to ask you the same thing. I called him last night and he has not called me back."

A small silence fell until and few seconds later when Joe stopped walking towards there shared office since they worked together under the command of Sergeant Gormley Joe said, "Huh, Danny is it just me or is this odd I sent him a text last night asking him to call me and he has not called me back either." After Joe had finished speaking both brothers said,"We need to make a detour before going to the office."

While running back towards their cars Danny said "I will drive you call and let Gormley know that we are going to be making a detour to the commissioner's office." As Joe got into the car and based off past experience he pressed the speed dial button with one hand and grabbed the door handle with a tight hold with the other arm for he knew how crazy Danny was going to drive, but right now he did not care for both Danny and Joe wanted to go and make sure everything was okay with their little kid brother and the only person who would know that with any certainty was there boss and father, Commissioner Frank Reagan. However what Joe and Danny are unaware of is the fact that while they are racing the short blocks to their father's office is that there brother is on his way out of New York.

"****************************************************************************************************************************"

In Carlos's car, Carlos thought well I guess we will have to solve that problem. As he tossed the phone in his hands to Kyle and said "Here hold on and call Sam." With that said Carlos blasted the radio and then pressed down hard on the gas pedal to only slam on the breaks about a hundred feet away. The only thing that was heard was a loud thud against the trunk as the car screeched to a stop and only silence was heard after the radio was turned off. After the sudden stop the group kept driving. While Carlos was driving Kyle dialed the number of Sam. Just as Kyle was ready to give up on Sam, he answered his phone

"Hello this is Sam"

"Sam this is Kyle I am calling on the behalf of Carlos we need your help."

"Okay where you are?" Sam replied

"No time for that meet us at the warehouse just inside the border of New Jersey in forty-five minutes." With that the line went dead.


	3. Puzzle Pieces

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has read favorited and followed my story. It is wonderful to see all of the people interested in the story and to read all of the comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods I only own my own ideas.

3. Puzzle Pieces

After Sam had ended the call, he knew the one thing he had to do was to tell his superior that Carlos had made contact. As he was walking towards his boss Matthew Kingsolver's office he was not sure what his boss would say for this was faster than anyone had anticipated and all the facts were not clear on what Carlos wanted Sam to do. But one thing was clear he had to make this work or else all of his hard work would be down the drain and the Federal Bureau of Investigations would be back at square one.

When Samuel Freedman or (Sam as his friends called him) reached his boss's door he knocked. His boss looked up from his paper work and said, "Come in."

"Ah agent Freedman why are you here?"

"Sir I am here to report on the ongoing undercover assignment involving Carlos."

"I see how's that going are we making any headway with that case? Or are you here to tell me that the case is dead in the water?"

Before his boss continued with any more hypothetical's Agent Samuel Freedman or Sam as his friends called him said, "Sir I am here to tell you that the cover of Sam Smith is solid"

"Glad to hear is there anything else?"

"Yes sir there is, I am also here to tell you that Carlos has made contact. "

"I see and what does Carlos want?"

"Carlos wants me to report to his warehouse just across from the New York border."

"Did Carlos say what he expects you to do or anything that would allow us a time frame "

"Sir all I know is that he wants my help with something and to meet him at the warehouse in forty-five minutes. "

"Well then we better get busy. For that is not a lot of time to plan. "

"I agree"

After a moment of silence his boss said," If you could refresh my memory is this the warehouse on the Hudson River?"

"Yes sir it is. In fact if I recall correctly and the diagrams we have on his warehouse are correct there is a sound proof bunker, a dock that pulls up right into the river were they store a speed boat and a second exit by land. "

"I was afraid that this was that warehouse. "

"Sir?"

"Seriously Agent Samuel Freedman I thought you were better agent than that?" with out waiting for a reply his boss Agent Matthew Kingsolver continued, "This warehouse is basically impossible to surround and protect.

"Sir I am aware of the complications or problems as you call them. But I also see some advantages"

At the look of surprise that was on his bosses face Samuel continued. "The noise of the water is enough to hide an undercover chopper in the sky to film everything that has happened also the chopper will work as a good moving secondary station for a small number of back up. There is a small family owned boat rental shack that is less than a block from the warehouse."

"Now Agent Freedman…"

However before the boss got a chance to say another word Sam interrupted and said," Sir before you say anything I already had the prep team check out the family for any connections to Carlos. No connections where found."

"That is good to hear"

After nodding at his boss's comment Agent Freedman continued, "I think this would make a good hideaway for the main backup and for moving transportation there are plenty of empty side roads that a van could hide in."

After Sam finished talking his boss let a small smile creep onto his face and said, "You know what Sam I think you got this all under control."

Sam tried to keep a calm exterior but inside he knew that this was his boss's way of saying he trusted him with this operation. So he replied, "thank you sir."

"Alright well let's get this plan into motion. I will call and arrange the locations and backup. Agent Freedman you should go down and get wired up. We have to move fast. We leave in fifteen minutes tell tech I said you are top priority and that you also need to take out the Hyundai"

Before turning to leave Sam said, "On my way."

"***************************************************************************************************************************"

As Sam was putting the final touches on his plan to ensure his safety while he was cover. In New York detectives Joe and Danny Reagan were arriving at a fast stop outside of the commissioner's office. The sudden stop did not go unnoticed by the onlookers that had watched the car speed into the parking lot and be slammed into park before the car was at a full stop. One of those onlookers was not visible but saw everything and that was Frank Reagan.

So when his two sons Danny and Joe a few minutes later barging into his office. He said, "Is this about Jamie."

Based off the looks of horror on his son's faces Frank quickly said, "I only ask because your sister told me he did not call her back so I thought that was the reason. For it seems if one Reagan calls then we all call for the worry is spread without even mentioning it."

When Danny nodded and said,"Yes dad that is exactly why we came here we figured if anyone was to know anything it would be you. So dad do you know anything?"

Frank signed and said, "Well then I have some good news it seems Jamie had an incident free shift and is probably at home resting."

Danny and Joe both sighed in relief and Joe said, "Thanks dad for the information on Jamie we were just a little concerned seeing as it was his first night sift after that week of night shifts that had him looking like death warmed over."

"I understand"

Danny interrupted seeing how this conversation was going to get turned back around on him and said, "Hey Joe…"

However before Danny could finish, Frank said ,"Now as for that driving stunt, Danny you do know the detective car is not a race car?" After a slight nod Frank continued and said," Son by driving that fast endangers your life, your passengers and the members of this city. So in the future drive a more reasonable speed."

After Danny nodded in understanding he said,"Thanks dad for the information and I will try and drive more careful."

Frank nodded and said in full commissioner mode,"Now is it just me or are you two on duty and have some where you should be?"

After a slight silence it was Joe who answered their father's question, "Yes we are on duty. We thought something was wrong with our kid brother so we called Gormely and informed him we were going to see the commissioner."

"I understand you were worried but now you know everything seems fine."

Both Danny and Joe nodded in understanding and after a moment of silence Danny said, "Hey Joe we should go stop by his apartment before heading to the station since it is quiet."

However before Joe had a chance to answer his cell phone rang so he answered and said, "Detective Joseph Reagan speaking,"

"Reagan this is Gormley I need you and your brother to report to Queens for a case."

"Can you repeat the location and what type of case is it?" as Joe was waiting for the reply he was mentally pleading that it would not be an officer involved shooting.

"You are reporting to Queens for a robbery."

"Alright I got it thank you we will be there shortly."

After Joe hung up the phone he said,"Danny we have to go we caught a case."

"What about Jamie? " Danny said looking at his father with puppy dog eyes to see if he could get permission to check on his brother before going on the case.

However before Frank had a chance to reply Joe said, "We will have to check on Jamie latter, besides I think it is better that we let him sleep. Since he has been on tour and awake all night and knowing Jamie the kid has probably been up since yesterday morning."

"Joe you are probably right."Danny sighed and then headed out of the office with his brother for checking on Jamie would have to wait and inside he knew Joe was right Jamie was probably at home asleep. After entering the elevator Danny finally spoke," So where are we going? What is the case?"

Joe smiled and internally thought wow Danny sure does get back on track fairly quick. "The case is a robbery over in Queens."

"Well I guess you better drive for I am sure dad is watching to see how fast we peel out of here." Danny said.

"Okay I will drive but you know Danny he only watches because he cares. " Joe said with a slight smile.

After a slight laugh Danny replied, "I know, just do me a favor and get us there in under twelve hours. "

After a slight laugh Joe started to drive away.

Upstairs in his office Frank was watching and smiled as he saw Danny give the keys to Joe for Joe was a much better driver than Danny when his mind was worried.

"****************************************************************************************************************************"

As Danny and Joe Reagan were driving to their case Samuel Freedman and his team were in place and Sam was driving up to the warehouse parking lot.

After he got out of the car and knocked on the warehouse door Xavier opened the door and allowed him to enter. After pleasantries were exchanged, he was checked for a wire. When no wire was found Xavier lead the way towards a garage. Inwardly he sighed for he knew that since it was the garage the wire would hold up and he would not be flying blind. In his ear he could hear his backup acknowledging that the connection was clear. Inwardly Sam was going over all of the code words he had been given when the door opened to reveal Carlos and a few other men Sam had never met before.

Walking into the room slowly so his button camera got all the details it could. Sam shook hands with Carlos and said," I am glad you called."

Carlos did not reply about his gratitude but said with a smile, "Sam it is your initiation day, so today you will be helping us with a dump."

In Sam's mind he could hear the orders he was given at the start of this mission and those orders were to get the place of any activity he would have to witness and to avoid participation in any criminal activities unless it was to help a victim. Also he was to get as many specifics possible. So Sam did nothing to hide his surprised look and said," So where are we going for the dump." Sam was studying Carlos's expression when he spoke and could see a look of pride on Carlos's face that he did not run away from initiation.

Then Carlos's mouth started to move we are going on the Hudson about a block over a small shack we like to use for a land mark for the dump then we will head about three miles out so the object won't show up for a few days."

Sam could only internally hope that the backup team was in place. So as Sam learned how they were dumping he had a feeling this assignment would make the case against Carlos fairly strong for he thought to himself they are going to dump bags of drugs into the river and the scuba team no doubt in place will retrieve them. This operation will be over fairly quickly with fantastic results for the FBI.

Xavier spoke, "Hey boss I need some help with the thing in the trunk."

Carlos sighed and said, "Sam go help him."

Sam nodded and headed over to help him. As he reached the truck it took everything in him to hide his shock at what he saw. For at that moment he was glad tech convinced him to wear a camera and wire concealed in a watch. For this plan could not afford to fail. For in the trunk lies an unconscious man with no identifiable features covered in blood and severely bruised.

For a moment Sam was not sure if he was alive but that was solved when he saw the man's chest unevenly rise and fall after this Sam checked his pulse while picking him up which was steady and strong. So when he picked him up with Xavier at his feet they carried him a few feet then set the man down more gently by Sam then Xavier who just released his legs sending them with a thud to the concrete floor. For the dock was too far away for Xavier to carry him in a single trip. When they were finally on the boat and had the cargo as these men called it stored away in the cabin on the boat.

Xavier spoke and said, "Wait hear" before he walked back to get some needed items for the trip.

While Xavier was gone Sam realized he had been gone for about half an hour and took the opportunity to send a text to his backup to tell them the important details they might have missed on the video feed if they turned their back. The text said,"We sail and a prisoner face's the final end." Sam attached a picture of the boat and the victim. He then hid his phone and closed the cabin for he could hear Carlos being told everything was ready. Before they arrived he looked at his watch to see that it was already 1:20 wow these guys sure did move slowly in planning their plan he had been waiting on this boat for about an hour.

A block over the backup all froze when the main boss said wait we have a message. As he read the message all of the backup frozen and their anger towards Carlos increased when the message was read and they learned it was a live human being that was being dumped not drugs. This drove the planning into over drive for they knew they could not fail. After a few revisions the plan was ago. And everyone headed out.

A few minutes after the cover team was in place the helicopter saw the boat peal out of the warehouse and head in the same direction.

Meanwhile on the boat Sam could not hide his nerves for this plan had no other option then to work. A few minutes later the boat arrived at its desired location and the commotion on the boat started for it would seem everyone wanted to throw the body into the water.

"Hey it is my turn."Kyle said

"No boss let me I have a special touch I want to add." Xavier and George said in unison.

" Now wait he is my problem so I will take the honors. Also we are not adding any special touches for if we do that then it will not look like an accident."

Sam smirked. However, thankfully everyone on the boat thought it was because he wanted the honors. When in reality it was about how he hated how these men considered a human life disposable and could not wait to arrest them.

"Sam here." Carlos said as he handed over bolt cutters.

Sam nodded, after he finished with the cuffs. Carlos looked at Xavier and tossed him some duct tape. Which Xavier used to rebound the man's hands. Carlos said, "Now Kyle and George help me with the thing. On the count of three we throw him in Xavier get behind the wheel we need to get out of here right after the dump as fast as possible for no one knows who is watching." And so on three the body was thrown overboard and the boat headed back for the warehouse.

Sam looked over his shoulder to see if he could see his team in action. But he could not for the boat was moving too fast. In a matter of minutes they were back on shore. Then instructions were given as everyone was informed they needed a backup alibi.

Meanwhile as the alibis were being established the backup team was racing as fast as they could to shore with an unidentified man. Once on shore the unidentified male was passed off to the paramedics and placed into an ambulance a member of the backup rode along just in-case.

When Sam reached the offices around 7:30p.m; there was only one thing on his mind I wonder how the man is? However before he could ask his boss approached him and said,"Great job today Agent Freedman."

Sam smiled and said;"Thank you sir is there any word on the victim?"

"He woke up for a minute in-route and said J. However no one is sure what or who that could be. Or for that matter what the meaning is. For those answers will have to wait till he is cleared by the doctors."


	4. Secrets and the Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Blood, I only own my ideas.

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has read, followed, reviewed or favorited this story.

Secrets and the Unknown

In New York the Reagan's were wrapping up there long days and headed for home. On the way home Joe stopped at a diner for food after leaving the diner he decided he would stop by his Brother Jamie's apartment and try to catch Jamie before he went onto shift. After a short drive Joe was pulling up outside of Jamie's apartment parking the car and heading for the stairs. Once he reached Jamie's apartment he knocked on the door and said,"Jamie it's me Joe."

When there was no answer he knocked again when there was still no answer Joe decided he would try one more time. Then he would use the key Jamie had given him to let himself into the apartment in case of an emergency. However before he could his cell phone rang.

After taking a glance at the caller id Joe sighed and then answered the phone for he had a feeling his long day was not over and he would have to wait to check on his kid brother," Detective Reagan."

"Detective Reagan this is the DA's office I need you to come down and discuss one of your cases. Can you come tonight?"

"Yes I can come tonight. What DA should I see?"

"You are going to go see District Attorney Erin Reagan."

After the phone call had ended Joe was not sure if he was surprised that his sister would dictate her calls or if it was the guts she had to call him so late after he just came off of shift. However one thing was clear he had a weird feeling about his brother like he was in danger but there was not much he could do if the kid did not return his calls or answer the door.

Meanwhile, Danny was at his house calling Jamie. However after the phone went to voicemail, Danny did not bother to leave a message. Instead he called his father.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad it is me Danny."

"Hey Danny what is up?"

"Not much dad I just called Jamie and he did not answer his phone again, are you sure everything is alright?"

Frank answered "Danny as far as I know everything is fine."

After a sigh Frank continued, "Try not to worry he is probably just in too much of a hurry to get to the station to answer his phone."

"But dad, this is so not like Jamie, I mean for him not to have called anyone back."

"I agree however there is not much I can do he is a grown adult only thing I could do is have a detective sent to check up on him if he does not report in. Did you do something to make him mad?"

Danny remained silent on the other end of the phone shocked at the realization that he could have done something to make his brother not return his calls. After a moment of consideration Danny spoke, "No dad that is why this is really weird, because as of lately all of us have been getting along. Jamie and I even made plans to grab some food at the end of his shift and before the start of mine tomorrow."

"Well then he is probably just busy. I would try not to worry." Frank replied. However inwardly he felt it to there was something wrong. What, he was not sure but something was just to off about this.

"Alright thanks dad I will talk to you latter." After Danny hung up the phone he was still worried but a little less so for his dad was able to calm his nerves some.

"****************************************************************************************************************************"

In New Jersey Carlos was looking over all the information that his men had gathered and internally had to smile when he realized he had a work schedule, sergeant's name and phone numbers to all important players as an officer of the force. With all of this knowledge Carlos realized that he had everything he needed to keep the officer off the radar for a day. Carlos picked up a spare computer and handed it to Kyle. Carlos said," Now Kyle I need you to inform everyone he works with that the officer is sick and will not be reporting to work tonight. Also it must look like it was sent from the officer's home. "

A few minutes later Kyle said, "Alright it is done."

To this Carlos replied with a smirk on his face, "Good."

"****************************************************************************************************************************"

In the hospital a doctor came out and spoke to Sam and said," The patient is stable however he needed a chest tube and has a severe concussion. He will need to stay here at least until he wakes up and preferably until the chest tube can be removed. We expect him to wake up shortly. Is there any idea of what his name is or is he still John Doe?"

Sam sighed in relief as he realized the man was going to be okay and said," Sorry doctor I do not have an id on the man. When can I talk to him?"

"You can see John Doe now and talk to him as soon as he wakes up but John Doe is on pain medicine. That and the concussion could make him a little groggy on details. Agent Freedman should I prepare for transport to another hospital or is it alright for him to stay here?"

Agent Freedman replied, "For now it is safe for him to stay here."

"****************************************************************************************************************************"

Meanwhile in New York Eddie was starting to grow concerned that her partner had not shown up yet for their shift. However her concern was eased when she was informed he partner had called off of work.

Eddie's shift passed by without incident and when clock out time came she clocked out and then headed over to Joe and Danny's precinct. Immediately upon entering the precinct Eddie found Joe and Danny working on a case. After pleasantries were exchanged Eddie said, "So how is Jamie?"

Eddie was a bit puzzled by the looks the brothers were giving here but eventually, It was Joe who spoke first, "What do you mean how is Jamie didn't you just come off of tour with him?"

Eddie just frowned and said, "No I did not just come off tour with him for he called in sick. I thought the Reagan's were close?"

"We are close." The two brothers replied in unison.

Eddie replied, "Could have fooled me for he is out sick and you two had no idea."

"Well first off Jamie is not a little kid. Secondly Jamie hides minor things being sick is one of those things. Finally thank you for the information." Danny said with worry in his eyes.

Eddie recognized this as Danny's sign that he wanted her to leave and that Joe and himself were on the case of the missing brother. So she just turned around and walked out of the station.

As Eddie walked away Danny glanced at Joe and said," He could just be sick." As soon as Danny heard the words come out of his mouth he knew he felt that this was a lie.

"I hope so but got to tell you I still plan to yell at him for not telling either of us that he was sick."

After Eddie closed the main door to the station Danny picked up the phone and called their father.  
"Hey dad anyone check to see if Jamie was really sick yet?"

Frank replied, knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask before he asked it, "No the office was busy so no one had time to stop by on the night shift to see if anyone who called out was actually sick. Do you and Joe want to check in on Jamie?"

"Yes dad we would like to do that."

"Alright I will inform Sergeant Gormely. But Danny this is not a search warrant. I am only giving you permission to knock on Officer Reagan's door and if he answers see if he is actually sick." Frank answered.

"But dad can't we technically enter because he gave us a key to his place hence permission to enter?"

"Son, you are right, just do me a favor and call as soon as you know anything."

After hanging up the phone and informing Joe of the plan. Danny and Joe headed for the car.

"****************************************************************************************************************************"

In New Jersey, Sam was slowly walking towards the room Jamie or as he knows him John Doe was staying in. In his hand was a finger printing kit, camera and a laptop. As Sam walked in he slightly knocked not wanting to startle the man in the hospital bed. However when all he heard was silence; Sam slowly made his way into the room.

Once in the room Sam could not help but let out a loud gasp at the sight of Carlos's latest victim. His face was bruised beyond recognition and you could see the amount of pain in the man's face even if he was still unconscious. After recovering from his shock Sam picked up the camera and took pictures for evidence of what kind of damage was inflicted on his John Doe to be used at trial.

As Sam was taking his second photo an alarm sounded. Sam was not sure what the alarm meant but knew it wasn't good, when he saw how many people rush into the room and how quickly one forced him to leave. Sam could hear the doctor he had spoken to say," what are his vitals."

A nurse replied," His heart rate is 90."

The doctor replied, "Okay it looks like his blood pressure is stable oh but look at that his oxygen level is tanking."

After taking a moment to think the doctor replied," I do not like how his oxygen is dropping lets intubate, and run further tests."

After John Doe was intubated he was rushed off to x-ray to find out what the problem was. Once his x-rays were back the doctor found the problem the patient had a brain bleed that would require surgery. Once the surgery was completed and the patient was stabilizing the doctor spoke to Agent Freedman.

"Well for now the patient is stable. But he was placed in a medically induced coma to speed up the healing process he will not wake up for a while." The doctor said.

Agent Freedman replied, "Can you let me know if anything changes? Also, is it alright if I finger print John Doe so we can try and get identification?"

"Yes I can let you know if anything changes. However I cannot let you fingerprint until the patient is stable enough to leave recovery." The doctor replied.

As Sam walked off he called his boss to update him on the case which sadly was not much progress.

"****************************************************************************************************************************"

Meanwhile in New York Danny and Joe Reagan were heading to their brothers apartment. On the drive over to their brother's apartment both Danny and Joe remained silent. When they reached the apartment Danny knocked on the door while Joe called Jamie's cell. When there was no answer. Danny reached for his key to open the door but was stopped short when the key fit into the lock but did not turn over after another unsuccessful try Danny turned to Joe. Without a word Joe handed Danny his key to try with the same result. A look of shook spread across their faces. For the brothers did not know that Jamie had lost his keys at the end of the week so he had the locks changed as a precaution and he was planning to hand the new keys to his family at this coming Sunday dinner. When neither key worked, Danny said, "well lets try some of Jamie's hangouts before calling dad." Joe nodded in agreement. However when they arrived and did not see Jamie on the basketball court or at the dinner Danny did not stop the car but drove to his Fathers office for this was a conversation that would be better in person.

When Joe and Danny arrived at their fathers office Frank started the conversation," I take it you do not have good news?"

Joe spoke first, "Sorry dad we do not, recently we learned that no one has heard from Jamie in over twenty-four hours and the keys he gave all of us do not work and he is not at his usual hangouts."

Joe and Danny could see the look of fear growing in his eyes, then he spoke into his phone, "Baker I need a search warrant for Officer Jamison Reagan's apartment." After he ended the call he told his sons you can pick up the warrant downstairs in the district attorney's office in ten minutes."

With warrant and backup in hand Joe had the supervisor of the building open up Jamie's apartment. However this took longer than thought for the supervisor said," You know he is a great tenant it is hard to believe he would do anything wrong. Can I see the warrant again."

As Joe pulled out the warrant he still could not believe he had a warrant to search his brothers apartment. Joe replied to the manager," Here is the warrant, but as I said this warrant is to only gather information. We are not here to arrest anyone." Before Joe could stop Danny, Danny said impatiently," Come on already."

"Okay I guess if I do not open the door you could find another way in." The manager replied. Joe nodded a key was inserted into the door and left open as the manager left.

Joe was the first one to enter Danny was right behind him. Joe was the first to hand out the orders and say, "Bag and tag as fast as possible for the window is closing. The suspect has been missing for at least 24 hours."

As Joe was walking through the apartment he saw nothing out of place and felt a little guilty about going through his brothers personal items. However that feeling was overcome when he realized the key to finding his brother could be in here somewhere. It was then that Joe turned to see his Brother Jamie's key rack which had more keys than usual. At this discovery Joe hollered,"Danny come see this."

"Hey what did you find?" Danny replied.

"Well upon closer examination I noticed that Jamie has more keys than usually."

"You are right and it looks like they are all labeled."

"I wonder who they are for."

"Well there is only one way to find out."

As Danny started to read the keys he realized who they were for and said, "This one is for Erin's and this one says Frank.. These must be the keys to dad and erins place."

"But what are these?" Danny says while holding a bundle of keys.

"Your right that is odd" Danny said while taking a step closer. Danny picked up the bundle of keys and saw one read Danny and Linda's key to Jamie's apartment then he saw there was one for every member of the family who had a key to Jamie's place.

After a loud sigh was heard Joe said, "I guess Jamie did have some secrets after all. I think we should keep looking"

"I think you are right we should keep looking." Danny replied.

However before they could keep looking another officer shouted, "Found something bring the lock kit." Without thinking Joe and Danny rushed in thinking it was Jamies gun lock box. Joe said "So is his weapon present or missing?"

An officer replied,"sorry sir I did not know you wanted to be hear when we opened that?"

With a puzzled frown Joe said,"was his gun found? And if not his gun what do you need a lock kit for?"

The officer replied,"Yes his gun safe was found in his closet, the off duty weapon was inside. The lock kit is needed for a second lock box we just found."

After hearing this Joe looked to danny and said,"Man what was he hiding?"

Before danny could answer the box was opened and both men were handed the contents three envelopes. Danny carefully opened up the first envelope. Inside he was meet with a list of leters followed by a few numbers also in the envelope was a flashdrive. After seeing the contents joe said,"wonder what is on that and what is that list for?"

Danny replied, "I do not know but I do have some questions for our brother when we find him and boy this better not be a case of hookie."

Joe opened up the second envelope, inside was a legal document. As Joe opened it he could not help but feel his heart sink for in his hand lay a cover page which had the word copy stamped across it. This cover page read," Here lies the last Will and Testament of Jamison Reagan the full will lies in a vault at the law firm of Jack Boyle. After reading this Joe said, "danny this is Jamies will."

"Man I knew the kid liked to be prepared. But wow. Well lets leave that for legal for I will not have a clue as to what it says."

Joe replied with a nod then opened up the last envelope. When Joe saw inside the envelope was another envelope with the bar association in the return address, his eyes went wide. Upon opening it Joe said," wow I guess the kid could keep a secret.".

"What secret, Joe did Jamie skip school?"

Joe decided to forget his brothers joke and said, "do you remember several months ago when he showed up to Sunday dinner looking like death warmed over."

"Yeah I do he said he took a shift of night tours why what is the deal? It is not uncommon for a cop to have night tours."

"Well he did more than take a shift of night tours here see for yourself." Joe said as he handed Danny the letter.

As Danny read the letter he understood why Joe said Jamie had a secret. But he could not help the smiled that was forming on his face. For this was a good secret instead of what he thought was possible. "Joe this is good news." Danny replied.

"Yeah but why hide it?"  
"I guess we will have to ask him. Joe then shouted over his shoulder,"Hey are we done?"

"Yes everything is ready to go we even bagged his computer."

However before both brothers could reach their car both of their cell phones rang after a quick glance at the caller id, Joe said, "Erin meet us at dads office." Then he ended the call before she could respond. And Danny said, "Dad on our way."

When the two brothers arrived at their fathers office they were not surprised that Erin was pacing while there father sat still staring out a window. After a brief knock they entered and said,"Commissioner" this was enough to get both Frank and Erin's attention.

Erin replied first," Did you find him?"

Joe sighed and replied," No we did not find him yet.

What do you mean you did not find him yet?

What I mean is that Jamie is missing and it does not look like his bed has been slept in and the last thing we know for sure was he was on tour two nights ago."

"Danny, Joe come on there has to be more you are not sharing what is it was there a note or a sign of a struggle in his apartment?" Erin said.

"Erin, try and calm down there was no sign of a struggle or physical harm. But Erin we need to finish our investigation before Joe and I know anything for sure." Danny replied.

"Oh Danny come on we are all family lets drop the police line and be a family." Erin shouted.

It was not Danny who replied but instead it was Joe, "Erin you know we all care but if something did happen to Jamie then we need to be sure the criminals who did this get prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

Before Erin could speak Frank said, "Now I think we can bend the rules and talk hypothetical's." Danny and Joe recognized their fathers concern and knew that this was an order. Joe was the first to speak, "Alright lets say hypothetically Jamie had a few secrets that we need to follow up on."

"What kind of secrets?" Erin pried.

"Lets say to start Jamie took a night shift for an additional reason and there was a really good reason he looked like a ghost at diner."

"Well don't leave us in suspense what is going on with Jamie?" Erin replied sick of the hypothetical.

After a nod of approval from Frank, Danny said, "Jamie went and took the bar exam that week."

A look of shook fell over the room. Erin was the first to speak, "How do you know."

"Well the results were hidden in a lock box." Joe said.

With a smile she said "So did he pass?"

"Erin of course he did. However that is not the only concern." Danny said.

Erin and Franks smiles quickly froze at Danny's words. Frank was the first to regain his voice what else was there he said worried with fatherly concern.

Joe spoke directly to Frank, "As you know Jamie changed the locks to his apartment…" Before Joe could finish his sentence he was cut off by Erin

"What he changed his locks?"

After a nod Joe continued," Inside the apartment were new keys for the family to his apartment we are not sure why he changed the locks but plan to look into it. Also inside of a second lock box was a list of what looks like passwords but have no idea what they are for since they are not labeled except for a few letters, before a set of numbers. There was also a flash drive and a few other things."

Before Erin could ask any more questions Frank said,"Sounds like you have some work to do. Keep us informed I will contact the rest of the family."


End file.
